Lost and Found
by Sugar Orion
Summary: Four short stories, each involving different char's. All on Tatooine. All at different times.


Lost and Found 

~Author's Note~ 

My first Star Wars fic, go easy on it. Four short stories, all involving loosing of finding. Two pre-New Hope, two pre-Phantom Menace. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Shmi, and Luke are all copyright the almighty God...I mean George Lucas. I always get those two mixed up....all others are mine! You want 'em, and you must ask me, but I can't see why you would want them. I don't make money off of this, because if I did, then I probably wouldn't be sitting at home on my Saturday's. I like getting email, so send flames, or (gasp!) complements. I ivented the 'spragg' one day in English. I doodled a drawing on the back of my test,if you want to see it, mail me. Enough gobblin'...... 

Finding Home 

A jet black spragg emerged into the desert suns of Tatooine. Ben Kenobi grimaced, and tried to squash the sable arachnid. The bug managed to avoid his booted foot, and scuttle back underground. Ben continued to frown. He hated bugs, especially the gangly looking spragg. 

The spragg only emerged once a year, to mate, from their below ground lairs. The tunnels were all over the desert, and could only be seen by anyone who cared enough to dig under the earth. No one felt need to break under the surface, except for the moisture farmers. 

Ben stared down at the hole, and called at the bug, "Come out my little friend. I wont try to hurt you this time." 

The insect remained underground, in the safe confines of his hole. Ben shook his head, and decided he was wasting his efforts on the bug. It was pointless to call it out, as it probably a good half kilometer away by now. They were fast in those underground tunnels. 

"Womp rat bait." Ben spoke to no one but himself. The desert walls didn't echo his words, as he didn't speak them loud enough. The eerie silence filled the area, but Ben was accustomed to that silence. The silence that seemed to envelope the area at most times of day. 

A wind suddenly picked up, and tossed about Ben's desert garb. He clutched it close, and shut his eyes in an effort to keep sand out. A wind in this enclosed region were rare, which made it probable that a sand storm was about to follow. It was that time of year, Ben thought. Any time of year. 

Every morning Ben would trace a path around his home range. He looked at the worn trail, and noticed how it was more noticeable then ever. Perhaps he should change his route sometime soon. He knew every corner of this place, and the morning walk was simply to make sure nothing new crept up on him. There was rarely anything new, or misplaced, unless the sand people were about. Ben smirked to himself. They wouldn't be back for a while, after the scare he gave them a week ago. He laughed to himself as he continued down the trail. There was little to laugh at out here, and playing tricks on tuskens was maybe the only chance he would have to enjoy some fun. 

Fun. A hike would be enjoyable this morning. Someplace different then the same way like everyday. Up the side. It was easy to pick out the least steep way of climbing the wall. The sandy hand holds, and foot holds, were not flaking under his weight as he climbed. The sand was hard on this wind prone area. 

The wind was mild, and almost at none, as he emerged onto the flat surface of the flat topped formation. The region below him looked like a vast field of gold, sparkling in the new days suns. He squinted against the radiant heat, and tried to make out shapes against the flats. He knew of three cities he could view from here, the names escaped him but that information was rarely called upon at anytime. Moisture farms and other out lying settlements were next. He knew of many, but was focused on one. This one held the hope for the Jedi. Their only hope. 

Ben sighed. The Jedi were all but gone, and the realization that he was probably the last always caught up to him. It was hard to accept anything like this. Not that many years ago, there were so many. Then again, not so many years ago the Republic was thriving in a free galaxy. The Jedi would travel, and help bring a unifying peace to trouble waters. The flashback came crashing down on Ben like a starcruiser plummeting to a planet. 

He rubbed his face with his depreciated hands, and sighed. His old life was gone. His youth was gone. He was alone. Alone, by his own volition. He could have chose a quiet life in a settlement, but he would be easy to pick out. Instead he decided to lend his name to legend as a hermit. 

Alone was a concept not many humans wanted to face. That's why they surround themselves by friends, family, and peers. Peers, Ben took a deep breath. All were gone, eliminated. He knew he had family, and he was certain he had met them at sometime, but he had forgotten when. Jedi were not family oriented individuals, and it made sense. With family came responsibility, pain, and love. Love he could deal with, but putting other people above the rest was not something he really wanted right now. In his younger days he had friends. At the academy, like every child, he had friends. When he gained padawanship, he jumped from planet to planet so fast he picked up and dropped friends so fast it was almost scary. He had few permanent friends, except maybe Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon was probably one of the most outstanding memories in his tired head. Qui-Gon's death started this unfortunate series of events that lead to this point in his life. Ben's eyes held sorrow, he had failed his master. 

Another gust of wind, and a sudden loss of any acceptation to stay there anymore, brought Ben back down the slope. He easily slid down the slanted slope, and was back on the floor before he could further deal with his own self pity. 

The shrill cry of a Tusken Raider caught his ear. Something was wrong, his eyes caught hold of a crowd of Tusken's on an outcropping of flat rocks. He squinted, hard. They were on top of something, he couldn't clearly see what. His hand flew for his lightsaber, and ran towards the group. 

They scattered quickly, knowing to fear him. Ben was caught off guard by what he saw next. He thought to see some unfortunate traveler, or animal on the ground, not the sight he saw. 

A girl, little over eighteen by his judgment. Scantily clad, but the clothes were jeweled and looked like precious metals. That's what the Raiders were after, he told himself. Not what the most likely possibility probably was. She blinked, looked over at the departing Tusken's, then back to Kenobi. 

"Why did you do that?" She asked, getting to her feet. Ben offered a hand, but she waved it off. 

"You were in trouble, and needed help. I was the only one who could offer it. I suggest you not be rude, and tell me your name. Or at least offer me a thank you." He replied, surprised by her abrupt rudeness, and not excepting his offer of a hand. 

She bit her bottom lip, and looked off at something in the distance, before turning back. "Thanks. My name is Arin, but it is none of your business, whether you saved me or not. I didn't need your help anyhow, old man, I could've taken care of it myself." She folded her arms, and closed her eyes. 

Ben smirked. "Not from where I was standing, you weren't. You don't look like some one ready for a desert hike, tell me why are you out here, dressed like this." 

She opened her eyes slowly, and gazed back towards him. Her arms were folded across her chest, only covered by a golden top, trimmed with auburn fabric. The bottom part of her garment was made of the similar material, and swooped around her was an auburn skirt. It wavered in the wind, and was covered with dirt, and rips. He had gotten there before the Tusken's could do any serious damages. 

She looked offended. "I wasn't on a hike, I...I'm trying to get home. I lived in the city of Mos Ripley, until two years ago." She looked distant. 

Ben sensed he was dancing on a soft subject. "Well, what happened two years ago." 

Her eyes burnt red as she looked back. "I don't want to tell a creep like you!" 

"Was it creepish of me to save you? That wasn't that long ago. Have you forgotten already?" He held his ground, and hoped he didn't come off sounding rude. 

She cringed, and put her head in her hands. Ben took a step back, and put the pieces together. The dress, the story, the tears...she was a slave girl who made a break for freedom in the desert. How blind was he not to realize this? He took a step foreword and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, I never realized..." He started. 

She pulled away. "Don't...don't touch me. I...I..." 

She stuttered, then fell onto his shoulder. She was weeping, and Ben was caught off guard. Unsure of how to place his arms, he stood open armed for a moment, before closing them around her. She starting to shake, and cry louder. He didn't know what to do. 

"My home..my home isn't far." He whispered. He felt her nod, and he started to lead her away He from the outcropping. 

He hadn't realized how beautiful she was either. Soft green eyes, and bleached desert blond hair, framed her face. The outfit suited her, her owner must have know what he wanted. He noted some old bruises, and a could see scars on various places. He slowly began to see a clearer picture of her life. 

She brought her to his bed, and let her down slowly. He knew the bunk was probably not the most comfortable thing in the galaxy, but she didn't seem to mind. She curled up in a fetal position, and soon her crying quieted. 

Ben could only stare at her as she silently slept. Her beautiful chest moving up and down in a slow and rhythmic motion. He was happy when she stopped crying, and slipped into sleep. He hoped she would wake up soon, and thank him, or yell at him, he didn't care which. As long as she spoke at him or looked at him. 

He had forgotten what it was like to feel the touch of a woman. She felt so fragile in his arms, so delicate to his touch. Her skin still remained soft, despite the hard life he was sure she endured. Her hair was almost as white as his. It had been bleached by hard hours in the sun, he was certain. Her eyes, when not crying, appeared fiery with passion. She had a strong spirit. 

He wondered how she had escaped. He wondered from whom she escaped. He wondered how she would get home. He wondered how long she would stay. His hopes were high that she would stay for a long time. 

"Do you have anything to drink." Her voice was clear, and soft. She had awaken. 

"Of course, of course." He stood off of his chair, and walked towards a small counter, and retrieved a glass of water from a pitcher he kept filled from a solar water collector he kept in the bright sunlight during the day. He kept his hand from shaking with nervousness momentarily to hand her the cup. 

She sat up and accepted the glass. She sipped from it, and looked at him thankfully. "Thank you." He smiled. "You remembered this time." 

She blushed. "I'm sorry, it's been a hard couple of days for me. I've been free for about two days now, wandering the desert, until today." 

"Where and who did you escape from? If you don't mind me asking." He sat on the edge of the bed, near to her. She took a deep breath, and looked like she was gathering strength for something painful. 

"When I turned sixteen, my father couldn't pay a bet he put on a podrace. My mother had died three years earlier, so he saw it fit to use me as the capital. I was so scared when he told me I was going to live with...with a hutt! It is such a terrible place, and they do such terrible things to me and the others. I was lucky to stay alive as long as I did. My master had taken the desert barge out for a little...spin out on the flats. I took a chance, and leaped over the edge. I wandered about, until I found the shade beneath the precipices of this area. You know the rest..." She trailed off, and looked at the bed, then back up to Ben. "I just want to get home, that's all." 

Ben looked empathetic towards her, but didn't say anything. He had little feelings towards missing 'home.' He had lived on Coruscant most of his life, but abandoned it when he came of age. He was there frequently and sporadically...he never missed it when away. He looked back towards her. 

"I will help you," he said, feeling obliged. "But I suggested you remain here for tonight. I have a feeling it will be along hike." 

She smiled. "Thank you. I hope you do not mind me sleeping in your bed." He returned the favor. "You're more needing of it then I." 

She drifted back to sleep. Ben realized it was turning into afternoon outside, and he looked from the doorway back to Arin's sleeping form. He couldn't help but gaze towards her again. She looked so peaceful laying in his bed. She had lead a hard life, and he thanked the Force for bring her to him. 

She looked to be deep in sleep, when an idea crept into Ben's usually cool head. She wouldn't wake if he stole a kiss. 

He remembered his younger, reckless, days and embraced them. He stood off his chair, and moved stealthily to her side. She lay there, facing the wall. 

As if on cue, when he reached her, and placed an arm on the opposite side nearest the wall for bracing, she rolled over and opened her eyes. He expected her to scream, and cause a fuss, but she just lay there. Arin's calm eyes surveyed the situation. 

"I know what you're trying to do." She said softly. "Why?" 

His eyes met her's. "You went without water in the desert, right?" 

She nodded. 

"I would like some water. The moisture from a kiss." 

Her eyes remained calm, and didn't dither. She simply brought a hand out, and smoothed it across his cheek. Then, quickly, she brought up her other hand, and pushed his away. Stunned, he took a step back, as she sat up. 

She still remained placid, but a tint of sterness crept up. "Listen, old man, I don't know why you live out in the desert. I don't know why you look like you've never seen a woman, and I don't know why you look like you stepped out of the past, but I can't understand why you would what to kiss me." 

"You just explained my reasons. You may not know much about me, but you are quite observant." He smirked, and folded his arms. 

She looked quizzical. "Who are you?" 

"An enigma, or sorts." He grinned, playing a game. 

"I saw that laser sword, I've never seen a weapon like that." She replied. 

"It's a tool of a Jedi. I'm not surprised as the Jedi are...." 

"Extinct. Myths are still told, people remember. They'd remember longer if you came out and interacted with the public." 

Ben was leaning back in his chair. "The choice is mine, and not yours. You sound like your strength has returned. Get up and leave. There are three cities in the distance. Northwest, west, and northeast. You have a thirty-three percent chance of finding your home." 

She swung her legs around and her feet met the floor. She stormed over to him, and pointed a finger. "I don't need to be told to leave by you! I was about to." 

Arin then left out into the midday heat. Ben rolled his eyes, and followed close behind. He called out a Wait, and she stopped and turned to face him. Her fists clamped, she eyed him. 

"I'll show the way, I don't want you to get lost. Up on top of that rise, you can see the entire area from here. If you could spot your city, things would go much more smoothly." He suggested. She remained elusive in her gazes, and Ben couldn't read what she was thinking. 

"Why are you still helping me? I'm rude to you, and you still give me aid and advice. Is this in your Jedi code or something?" She paused to cross her arms, and wait for his reply. Ben could only shrug. 

"It's not in the code, if I remember correctly. I just wanted to help you. You looked lost, away from your home. The least I could do was to save you from the Tusken's, and after that I don't want you to be lost in the desert. It would make my energy, and your life, worthless." Ben spoke slowly, having well though out his words. She seemed impressed for a moment, but covered it up again with a firm grin. 

"Sure," she smiled. "Okay." 

The top of the precipice was just how he left it. The sandy waste land laid out before it, as he climbed over the edge. He turned, and extended a hand of help. Arin wavered, almost insisting that she do it herself. Ben had noticed this about her, always wanting to do it herself without any help. She was quirky, though. She could remain calm under a very stressful situation, but go over board with something as trivial as his identity. Stubbornness eventually conceded to pliability, and he hauled her up. 

"See," he pointed out towards the distance, "there are three cities. I cannot recall which city is which, but I can see the monuments. The northwestern city has a large tower extending beyond most of the cityscape. The city to the west is a busy spaceport, ships are always coming and going, and the last one is..." 

"My home." She grinned. "I recognize the buildings from here. I can see it." 

He nodded. "Where will you stay, from the sounds your father doesn't much want you." 

"I will stay," her eyes burnt with offense, "with an aunt of mine. She hates my father." 

"Fine, fine." He looked up at the sky, and felt a wind blow around him. "A storm is approaching, I suggest you get moving. It should be in by sundown." 

"I will be home at sundown." She said, confident in herself. She started towards the edge, leaving Ben to himself on the rise. He turned away, not bothering to watch her leave. How could he be so foolish as to believe she would actually start to care about him. He shook his head, focused on the city to the distance. 

"Don't look so dejected." He heard, before he was pulled towards her. She kissed him, firmly, on the mouth, then pulled away. She grinned, as she stepped back. "I always say thank you in my own way." 

He nodded, and returned the smile. "Get going, time is not in your favor." 

"Thank you for showing me the way home, and I think maybe you should find your way home. That's where you belong, not here on this rock." She stated, but he shook his head. 

"I have to wait, and show another young one the right way home." 

Arin looked bewildered, but started towards the edge without asking what he ment, or trying to understand it any other way. "Have it your way." 

She strode off, not taking her time. He was alone within a short period of time, only alone in physicality though. Mentality, he was where he always considered home to be. Back at the academy, no where else. With Qui-Gon in thoughs final days on Naboo. With Anakin, before his turn. With his parents all thoughs years ago. They all ran together in a mix of color and feelings. A gust of wind blew up behind him, and tossed about his loose clothes. 

He opened his eyes. He was home, as long as he had his memories. His mind was his home, and his memories were his family. He was all he needed to be, and nothing more. 

Loosing Hope 

A jet black spragg emerged into the desert suns of Tatooine. Qui-Gon Jinn paid little attention to the little creature. He was stranded on the planet; with suns, sands, and engines ablaze. His ship lay in ruins. All he could do was wipe the sweat out of his eyes, and take a deep cooling breath. 

"Master, I've scanned the surroundings. No settlements." His padawan's voice turned his head. Young Obi-Wan Kenobi stood atop a sand dune, his clothes sweat and blood stained. His left arm was bandaged, from a bad break at the elbow. The crash had brought the most injuries on the younger party. 

Qui-Gon nodded, and wiped the dust off of his clothing. "Do not loose hope, Obi-Wan, perhaps some one heard our final transmission." 

"Perhaps." Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan mumble, but didn't bother to scold his protégé. This was stressful on them both. The heat would soon wear them both down to a point of over boiling, both physically and mentally. 

"What do you think we should do, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked. "Stay here or try to find our way to some sort of settlement. Do you recall the radar screen readings before the ship went down." 

"What good will it do to ask me." Obi-Wan looked confused at his master, and didn't understand the purpose of requesting the information from some one as young and inexperienced as he is. He was the one that started all this, and was the cause of both their problems. He would be better off buried in the sand along with half the ship. 

Qui-Gon noted the tone of Obi-Wan's words, and how downtrodden he sounded. If Qui-Gon's memory served, Obi-Wan was piloting the ship when the cockpit some how filled with black smoke. The Jedi masters instincts had brought him quickly to his padawan's aid, and saved him from the mysterious fire. Obi-Wan had regained concinusness just before the ship was pulled into Tatooine's atmosphere. "Because you are the only one who knows, Obi-Wan." 

"I don't remember!" He wailed in frustration. "I can't remember! I'm too dumb to remember. It's my fault we're here, it's my fault we crashed. I might as well go wander out into the desert and die. At least I'd do some good to the scavengers." 

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon yelled. Obi-Wan had his head turned down, and didn't lift after his master gave him the stern calling. "We are both in this situation together, and it is up to the both of us to solve the problem." 

Obi-Wan lifted his head, finally. "I can't do it." 

Qui-Gon was near, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes you can. Don't loose hope. It's the heat right now, that's causing your frustration. We need to find some shade, so we can think. Are there any large dunes that would offer some cover?" 

Obi-Wan nodded. "A dune to the south offers some shade, but it wont last. After that, I don't know what...." 

Qui-Gon interjected. "Wait until then, Obi-Wan. The future holds many possibilities. Are you sure you sent out a distress signal?" 

"I'm sure," Obi-Wan replied. "I'm not so confident it was picked up by anyone. Are any supplies useful?" 

"I got most out, though water is scarce. We wont last over ..." he trailed off, catching the look in Obi-Wan's eyes. He stopped, and pretended to gaze at the sky. He nonchalantly scanned the upper atmosphere for clouds, or birds. 

"Don't pretend. I know." Obi-Wan's reply was so cold it could have chilled the entire desert expanse. Qui-Gon's eyes turned to fix on the despondent look in Obi-Wan's eyes, their icy blue matching his words. The Jedi master could only sigh, and look away again. 

"We will be rescued Obi-Wan, trust in the Force that we will be." 

Obi-Wan looked unmeasured, but nodded. The suns were rising quickly, and they needed to find shade. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan set to packing up all of the supplies, consisting of some reserves and water, and moved out in the direction Obi-Wan had indicated. The younger Jedi was silent, as he lead the way into the sandy region with little more then his senses to guide him. Qui-Gon had placed his trust in his apprentice, treating this as a survival and a learning lesson, one everyone must learn. You must have faith, and not loose hope in what you believe in. Obi-Wan still seemed unimpressed, and quite melancholy, but he would soon realize that the only thing he would need to survive, was his trust in the Force. 

Qui-Gon range of dunes as they appeared after a steep ridge. "Obi-Wan..." 

"I know!" Obi-wan snapped. "I've been leading us in circles. I told you I couldn't lead us anywhere. Except in circles." 

Qui-Gon took another deep breath, Obi-wan was being irritable, and uncooperative. The suns were starting to lower, and the stars were starting to come out. The night air would offer some relief. "We'll stop here, then. It will give us a chance to rest and recover, and you some time to think about which way we're going in the morning." 

"Me!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "You're still letting me lead? Do you want us both to die?" 

Qui-Gon placed his make-shift pack on the gritty floor, and gave Obi-Wan a stern look. "You're questions can be answered by your own knowledge. I am becoming tired of your whining. This is your chance to learn something important. We must survive on your knowledge." 

"You're treating this like a lesson, I can't believe that." Obi-Wan placed his own load on the ground, and looked towards his master. His eyes were unfocused, and showed signs of anger. Qui-Gon could see past it, down deep, and saw the respect behind it. They would come out of this. 

"A lesson can be learnt every day in every situation. This is just a very simple lesson, learnt from a very simple situation. If it's still question time, any more?" 

"What knowledge?" 

"You read the radar screen before the ship began it's downward spiral, correct?" 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Many times, master. The ship was approaching Tatooine, and I thought it might be important to reimburse my knowledge of the planet. I recall there being a settlement near the edge of what they call the dune sea. To the north, sir." 

"That wasn't so hard, wasn't it? We will spend the night here, so I want you to divide up the rations, while I work on shelter, and finding a light source." He paused. "What are we doing wrong, right now?" 

Obi-Wan looked puzzled, then smirked. "Every we've done is wrong." 

"Didn't you take a survival course at the academy? If you did, you are missing a crucial mistake here." 

Obi-Wan thought a while longer, then snapped his fingers. "We should travel at night, and rest during the day. That it what all desert animals do, to conserve heat. Master, I suggest we rest, then set out for the remainder of the night." 

"How will we see in the dark?" 

A quick movement of Obi-Wan's good arm produced his lightsaber. "It's the best we can do." 

Qui-Gon nodded, and smiled. "When you put your mind to it, you can solve your own questions." 

Obi-Wan produced a small smile, then looked back towards the horizon. His mind working through any more problems he might come across. He was still frustrated, and confused, about what Qui-Gon was trying to prove. He squatted down, and grabbed a hand full of sand, and let it slip through his fingers. 

"I'm going to scout out the area ahead, just a little ways while there is still light. I wont be long." Obi-Wan stood and announced. Qui-Gon looked up from his sorting of supplies. 

"I agree. Return by dark." He looked back down, he had confidence in his apprentice, and his return. 

Darkness had settled, but Qui-Gon was not settle. Obi-Wan had not returned, and Qui-Gon was getting worried. Could he have gotten lost? There was still light enough to get back, and he promised not to go far. Qui-Gon stood, and surveyed the dunes, for what felt like the hundredth time. 

"Obi-Wan!" He called. No response. He set himself out to the force, letting himself get lost in the flow. Obi-Wan wasn't near, but he was out in the dark. Probably out of vocal range, unable to communicate with his voice, did not eliminate all of the options. 

//Obi-Wan, where are you?// He thought, reaching out to his apprentice. 

No response. He must be unconscious, Qui-Gon's only conclusion could be that he was asleep, he would not give in to the fact that he was dead. He had stopped whining, and was accepting the situation, and starting to believe that they would escape the circumstances. Where was he? 

He started out in the distance. If he was to leave the campsite, which had become more perminate then he had anticipated, he too could be lost. But he had to find Obi-Wan. The desert was not a pleasant place to be lost, or unconscious in. He had a lighting unit to guide him now, but he chose to leave it as a guiding point for the campsite. 

He took Obi-Wan's advice, and grabbed up his lightsaber. He smirked, knowing that this would have been his idea if he had been in Obi-Wan's place. They were bonded, and Obi-Wan was beginning to develop some of his traits. This wasn't all good, as most disapproved of Qui-Gon's traits. The Jedi master knew that Obi-Wan would be himself, and would not go any closer towards being anything Qui-Gon Jinn. 

He activated the blade, the green glow illuminated his face. He deactivated it, and started out. He could follow Obi-Wan's footprints so far, until they began obscured by sand and darkness. They looked so small in the light, but he knew that Obi-Wan was above the average size of most boys his age. 

A boy. That's all he was, a lost boy. He shouldn't have been put into this position, and forced into a classroom. Qui-Gon knew that, but he was always taught to believe that a lesson could be learnt anywhere, at anytime. Maybe this was the wrong time. 

He hadn't caused the fire in the cockpit, he hadn't planned on crashing. If he had, then the time would be right. Obi-Wan had felt so responsible for the crash, then he felt responsible for leading them in circles. He had went off to scout, but what if he had had other motives...unthinkable. Obi-Wan would never do that. He as a Jedi, or at least had the Jedi training. 

The footprints were gone, and so was the guiding light of the campyard. There were no recognizable features out here, where everything looks the same. One sand dune was the same as the next, one boot print was the same as the next, and the green glow from his lightsaber did not help to lead him anywhere. Obi-Wan was lost, and so was he. 

"Obi-Wan!" He called. No answer. //Obi-Wan! //No answer. 

Not only was there no response either way, but Obi-Wan's force ripples were beginning to fade. Wherever he was, Obi-Wan was not in good condition. Qui-Gon cursed himself, and drifted into sorrow. He had lost all hope in finding his apprentice, and collapsed into the sand. This was all his fault. 

He grabbed at the sand, and threw it. The tiny particles didn't go far, and Qui-Gon knew he was fatigued, and frustrated, at his situation. He reached down, to grab at more sand to throw at an invisible advisory, when his had reached nothing. He had stuck his hand clean through a hard sandy crust down into a cavern. It started just after where he had sat down. He stood, carefully, and ignited his saber. A large crater was just infront of him. 

"Obi-Wan." He called towards the hole. A faint sound, similar to a mumble, replied. How to get down there, though? He had no choice. 

He prepared himself, and stepped out onto the light weight bearing cavern roof. A rush of sand, and gravity, came rushing towards him, and he landed hard on the ground. He was winded, but pushed it away. He ignited his lightsaber, and lifted it to view the entire area. The dust was still in the air as he spotted a small crumpled form, lying just under the first hole. 

Qui-Gon dived down, and lifted Obi-Wan's head. He surveyed the boy, and noted his arm had become unraveled, and further broken. A burnt spot in the sand, the shape of a lightsaber, sat next to him. The heat had formed glass. The glow of the moon was enough for Qui-Gon to see, now, and he tossed his own lightsaber at his side. He felt a bruise on Obi-Wan's temple. That's what stopped the feelings and emotions Obi-Wan would have conveyed to him. 

"Obi-Wan?" He whispered. His apprentice remained motionless, only a steady breath escaping his mouth. 

He placed a hand on the boy's temple, hoping the healing power of the Force would aid Obi-Wan's recovery. The underground caverns looked to be great shelter, and could possibly extend all around the area. Some one must have discovered them earlier, and they must live underground. There will be a way out, if Obi-Wan woke up. 

When he woke up, Qui-Gon added with more optimism. He would. //Master?// 

//It's fine, Obi-Wan. Can you wake up?// 

//I..I felt the ground fall out from under me, and it... I fell, and I hit my head...and I couldn't move. I couldn't feel the..I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything...I couldn't feel your presence...I couldn't feel anything!// 

//Calm, calm. You must wake up, so we can get out of here.// 

"Ugh." Obi-Wan said, as he stirred. He sat up, but clutched his head as he did so. 

Qui-Gon stood, letting Obi-Wan recover by himself. Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to shake off the dizziness he felt. Qui-Gon could tell Obi-Wan had a concussion, and it was an excellent coincidence that he had found him when he did. Obi-Wan reached out for a hand, and Qui-Gon lifted him to his feet. 

"It's a system of caverns, that may extend as far as the city. We could follow them and..."Qui-Gon began, only to be interrupted by Obi-Wan. 

"You were worried, weren't you?" 

Qui-Gon replied, puzzled. "What do you mean?" 

"You felt like it was your fault, and you started to loose hope. It doesn't feel to good, does it?" Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon exhaled sharply, giving his apprentice an impressed look. 

"We both learnt a lesson today." 

Qui-Gon could see Obi-Wan's grin in the faint moonlight. Qui-Gon gave him a smile, and reached down to retrieve both their lightsabers. He handed Obi-Wan his, and ignited it. The cavern extended into a large system of tunnels. 

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan, about to ask a question, but silence himself. "Let's return to camp, and retrieve our belongings. We can explore the caverns tomorrow." 

Obi-Wan was still grinning. "I agree." 

Finding the Strength 

A jet black spragg emerged into the desert suns of Tatooine. Anakin Skywalker was sure that's where the bug was heading, but he could barely see if the suns were still in the sky. An unsettled amount of dust hung around his face, and started to sting his eyes. Still dazed, Anakin tried to stand, but couldn't. His leg was stuck fast under something. The ruins to his home, most likely, which surrounded him. 

"Mom?" He coughed. She had to be here, Anakin's six year old mind raced, trying to feel around. He was blinded by the dust completely now. 

"Mom!" He shouted. 

The last time he had seen her she had been standing in the small kitchen in the corner of their adobe walled home. The walls began to shake, suddenly, and his mothers eyes filled with terror. She knew what was going on, and didn't have time to explain to him what it was. She yelled, one of the rare times that Anakin had ever heard his mother raise her voice, to get down. Anakin dived down, and jammed his eyes shut. His ears remained open, and he could piece together the events with what he heard. The walls came down all around him. And on him. 

He choked on the remaining dust, and felt dizzy. Had a block crashed on his head? He rubbed his head, trying to find any bumps or bruises. He was drowsy, and couldn't concentrate. The dust was starting to fall away, and he could see. His vision was blurred, though, so the settlement didn't really affect him. 

"Mom?" he called quietly. Was she near him? Could she hear him? 

She told him down, he dived, did she dive? He had slammed his eyes shut so fast, then the world fell down. Did she have time? 

He twisted his body, and reached to move the block restricting his leg, and tried to move it. It was hard to move. It hurt whenever he tried to turn his ankle, to reposition it, in an attempt to slide it out from under. He needed a way to move the adobe block off. He needed a lever. 

He had discovered the lever method a few months ago. He had been order to move a large piece of equipment off another piece. He thought it would be impossible, until he found a large stick out in the junk pile. He did his best, and managed to work it between the two. He simply had to apply weight on the other end, and he was set. The rest was easy with the aid of a kadua, and another load. He was happy with his accomplishment, more so was Watto. 

Anakin reached out, and tried to find any poles he could use to lift this load. His arms stretched, and his shoulder seemed like it was going to come out of his socket, but he still couldn't reach anything. Was there anything even near him? 

He let out a small whine, and flopped onto the ground. Would there be anyone to rescue him? What about the quarters above his home? Were they all right? All the questions kept him awake, and he didn't sleep into melancholy self pity. He would get out of this, he could feel. What if his feelings were wrong? 

They had never been wrong, he would escape. 

He remembered that his mother had kept a broom handle in the corner of a doorway, the one he had been near when he hit the floor. He could see it, still lying in the corner, covered with dust, still in his mind. His tiny hand reached out, and felt around in the dust for the handle. 

He had broken the broom handle last week. After he had snapped off the broom head, his mother had left in the corner for a new use later on. Kitster and he had been throwing a ball around near an open roof. The ball sailed to high, and they needed to dislodge it. He had grabbed the broom, and jabbed at the ball, and was surprised when it fell on him. He dropped the broom, and it snapped. It had been old, and barley severed a decent purpose, still his mother was angry. 

There! he exclaimed as he felt the smooth end. His fingers curved the top, and tried to catch a grip. He couldn't do it, Anakin's small fingers couldn't find a hold. He leaned out as far as he could, until he could almost grab it with his palm. His fingers squeezed the handle, and he pulled towards himself. Finally, he drew the handle closer and closer, until he was able to have it in his full possession and use. 

Anakin Skywalker felt like had accomplished something big, and easily lifted the block off his trapped foot. It was bloodied, and he could see white protruding out the right side. He needed medical attention, if it was going to heal right. But he had to do something else before that. 

"Mom!" He shouted. She was near him, and he could feel it. His feelings never lied to him when it came to his mom or some one he cared dearly for. He stumbled through the ruins, his ankle hurting more and more. 

It was hopeless, he collapsed. His body was too weak to search the rubble for anything, but he needed to find her. She was more important then his dumb ankle, then the lever, or the ball. Then anything that was his home. He squinted, and tried to play out the events again. 

She was standing in the kitchen, and by his best guess he was in the kitchen. Anakin started to move the debris, and look for anything that might be his mother. His hands moved quickly, and he was tossing the broken blocks in all directions. He had to move quickly, he began to panic. She might be without air under the dust. He remembered how hard it was to breath with the dirt in the air, let alone all around him. He could imagine how dark it would be to blind under everything around him, and how it must feel to be trapped. He shuddered, and tried to drive away the bad thoughts, and concentrate. 

The boy's hands were starting to bleed. They left crimson stains on the rocks he pushed away. He was loosing time. Was there anyone coming to his rescue? 

That was when his eyes caught the rest of his surroundings. All of the buildings sat in rubble. He could see only a few beings scuttle about, looking for survivors. Droids helped move larger blocks, and speeders cruised hurt to treatment. He could feel all the pain that wound down the small area. It was a tragedy that no one was prepared for, he sensed. 

He looked back to the pile, and gave a small cry in frustration. He was alone, and would be alone. No one else was here but him. He couldn't find her, no matter how hard he looked. No matter how hard his hands bled, no matter how much his ankle hurt, he wouldn't find her. Anakin Skywalker felt like being crushed by the debris around him, and never seeing the sky again. 

"Mom?" He sighed. He rubbed his hands over his face, and looked up towards the sky. It's blew complexion was marred by smoke, from a fire off in the distance. The city had been leveled, he was certain. No one was save from the devastation. He still couldn't figure out what had happened, but whatever it was it was severe. 

A heard something shuffle out of his sight. He dove towards the pile, barley shaking ,and whipped off the top silt. He could barely recognize her under all the dust, but this was his mother. He smiled, and gazed at her, trying to figure out her injuries. 

"Are you all right, Mom?" He asked, as she sat up. he had moved most of the blocks off of her, and she could be fully seen under the bright sunlight. There was no more dust hanging in the air, but he could still smell the destruction. It was a scent that would take many days to die. 

"Annie? You're all right, that is the main thing." She studied his dirty face, "how did you find me? The ceiling fell onto both of us, and I was certainly covered. How did you do it?" 

Anakin looked a little puzzled. "What happened mom? Everything was all right, until the house just started to fall down on us. It see everywhere, I can see it here, and can guess it everywhere else. Can you tell me?" 

"An earthquake, that's all. They are rare, and very few have ever happened here. No one knows when the last one was, but it must have been long ago. No one was prepared." She lifted herself up, and extended a hand. "We have to find some one for your injuries." 

"And yours." He reminded. She smiled at him, faintly, before helping out of the disaster zone. Anakin hobbled along, happy to have his mother in his sight. His mind still couldn't believe what had happened. The earth had shaken, and knocked everything down. Tatooine had rebelled against him and his family. What could they have done? 

Everything looked to be demolished. Single walls remained in some places, while other buildings still stood. Anakin couldn't understand this either. His eyes moved towards his mother, but she answered his question before he could ask it. 

"It is never fair. Our home was destroyed, yet others were spared. The same with lives. No one deserves an advantage when it comes to life or death. Nature gives the wild card to some of us, but not to others." Shmi looked distant, then looked back to her son. "How if your ankle?" 

"Busted." he replied quickly, not elaborating. Anakin didn't like the unfairness of this, and hated death. "How can our city rebuild, mom? It's all gone, everything. I can barely remember where my room was, and what was in it. We don't have a home." 

"We will find a way, Annie," his mother squeezed his hand, "you found the strength to find me, and every citizen in this city will help to find the strength to rebuild everything that we lost today. It is easier to loose than it is to find, but we will find what we've lost. It will take time, but we can do it." 

Anakin nodded at his mothers words, and gazed down the street. Things were bad, but they would get better. He closed his eyes, and felt the wind. The wind would bring change, and change the face of the city for the better. He had been living in the same alcove house for most of his life, as far back as he could remember. It never changed, save for the few broken spots in the walls. His room had always been the same, and never different. He wanted change, and it would be good. Change was good. 

"Annie, what are you thinking?" He mother asked, as a speeder slowed near them. Anakin lifted his head, from the speeder's sleek side to the his mothers dirt covered face. She looked so weathered in the light, so fragile. He took a deep breath. 

"Um.." He thought. There was a lot of stuff on his mind. The house, the new house it would soon be. The change throughout the city, and how it would affect everyone. The strength that everyone would have to find to bring about the change. He had found the strength, and everyone else would have to. His mother was right. Just as she always was. 

The medical attendant in the passenger seat helped his mother in, and started on Anakin's ankle. Anakin still felt reluctant to answer his mother's question, because he could not find the right answer. He could barely feel the attendant set his bone, and wrap it. He didn't recognize the man fixing his and his mother's wounds, but he must have come in from some where else, another city. Everyone was coming to help. 

"Well?" Shmi asked again. Anakin looked up with a smile. 

"I'm hungry." He stated, and he loved watching the look of live on her face as she laughed at his remark. The attendant chuckled too, and he could look over and see the looked of mirth on the drivers face. He had brought a little humor to the day. 

"You know what, Annie?" Shmi grinned at her son, and his remark. Anakin looked up with wonderment, and asked what she was going to tell him. He hoped it would be good. 

"What?" 

"I'm hungry too." 

Anakin nodded, and looked back foreword. The city was beginning to look different, and feel different. The ride would be a peaceful one, all the way to a new beginning. A reward for finding the strength to carry on, and start anew. 

Taking the Chance 

A jet black spragg emerged into the desert suns of Tatooine. Luke Skywalker felt ready to jump on the beast, but didn't. He had been distracted by something else. He was disappointed by his missing, and scowled at his caller. 

"Dana, shut up!" He yelled. The girl, his age, put her arms akimbo and stared at him in anger 

"Luke, this isn't fair. You never really cared about this trip did you? All you wanted to do was look for those stupid bugs. You always want those bugs." She frowned. 

Luke stood. "Hey, these insects only come out once a year. I've never been able to get one, this is one of the only chances we'll ever get to..." 

"We?" Dana stamped her foot into the dirt. Luke knew he had said the wrong thing, but he really didn't mind Dana getting angry at him. She deserved it. She knew very well that this was the whole idea of coming out here today. 

"Yeah. We. What did you think, Dana?" 

"I thought.." She trailed off for a moment. "I thought we were coming out here to have a picnic. To act like a real couple. Luke how long have we been going out? We haven't even acted like a real couple, and I need that." Dana crossed her arms, and turned away. 

Luke had been brushing the dust off of his tunic and trousers when he looked to meet her eyes. He saw the anger, and he realized what she meant. "Dana, why didn't you tell me?" 

She sighed. "I tried. That's why I thought you planned this. I thought you were going to surprise me with...well a surprise! Luke, geeze, how old are you? Five!" 

"Fifteen." He commented, then felt her eyes burn him again. Luke was just digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole. He had known Dana most of his life, and she had always been one of the guys. She had never acted, well, like a girl. Until he had asked her if she'd be his girlfriend. Boy, did he mess up with that one. 

"I know!" She yelled. "I've known you forever! Geeze, Luke!" 

She had her back turned to him, and Luke had his head held down. He couldn't believe how stupid he was acting. She was so beautiful, and deserved to be taken out of a picnic. This was such a beautiful spot, right under a cove. The shade was beautiful and full of sand swirls. This was where he had asked her out! He smacked himself in the face, and rolled his eyes. 

"I'm such a..." he whispered to himself. 

Dana must have overheard, and finished his thought with a few nasty comments. She went on and on, adding words that had meanings similar to the last. Luke was feeling lower and lower every time she mentioned the next word. She felt disappointed in him, and he caught her drift. He didn't need anymore pushing. 

"I know! Dana I know!" He shouted back. "I feel really bad right now, and you aren't helping." 

Dana's face contorted, "Am I supposed to help you feel better? Well I'm sorry. Maybe if you learnt how to remember some one else's feelings except your own. Luke, bug hunting isn't real mature. If you could only see this threw my eyes." 

"Since when are you like this?" He asked. "How come you've changed?" 

Dana suddenly looked shocked, but covered it up. Her brown eyes were suddenly shocked by the fact that she was pushing around some one she cared so much about. She had lived around boys all of her life, and it was always she had acted just like them. Now, she was acting different. Why? 

Luke shook his head at Dana looking so shocked. He shouldn't have to feel bad for her problems. His weren't as bad, he was just a little oblivious to things. She had an attitude change that caused his obviousness. 

"I don't know why. I just think we should grow up." She finally responded, he looked back to her. Dana's eyes locked with his, and he smirked. 

"Growing up is for when we're grown up. Dan, you don't have to act different around me, now, I'm still the same and wont think any less of you. Come on, we've known each other for such a long time, things don't change this quick." He said. Dana nodded, slowly though. 

"Sorry, I guess I just..."Dana began, but was interrupted by a noise from behind. 

"Hey, you two!" Dana turned to see who it was, while Luke strained to see into the sun. The form of a young man appeared in the blaze of the sun. Luke smiled, recognizing his friend, and shouted a greeting. 

"Ean, are you following us?" Luke grinned, while the owner of the name laughed. His even footed stride brought him next to Dana, whom he gave a playful shove. Dana allowed a smile, but didn't really seem to welcome the new comer as much as her companion. 

"Nope, just finished up at home, and came to find ya. Catch anything? Or just this cold fish?" He motioned, during his last remark, at Dana. The receiver scowled, and shook her head. 

Luke wanted to defend Dana, but didn't. He knew that Ean was at least two years older then Dana and himself, and it was a privilege to have Ean's recognition. If the younger offended him, then Ean wouldn't stand up for Luke when he got in trouble. And trouble was bound to be found. 

"No, no, not really." He casually declared. He saw the look of offense on Dana's face, but pushed it out of his mind. He could make up for it later, when he could talk to her. Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad at him, and not talk when later came. 

Ean nodded, and approached Luke further. Ean stood a good head taller then Luke, and had an opposite colored head. He had jet black hair, spiked like a dried bush all over the top. His eyes were an odd shade of brown, with flakes of gold scattered throughout. He had a lively dark face, that was either a full smile or an evil glare. With feelings as varied as day and night, Ean seemed to always have emotional defects when it came to something. Luke had learnt the hard way not to anger his now cool ally. 

"It's not a good year. Too cool." He bent to study the dark cavity in the ground at Luke's feet. Luke took a step back, and out of the sun, so Ean could see. Ean didn't seem to need Luke's sun, and stood just after. He looked up at his surroundings, and then rubbed his eyes. 

"Tired?" Luke asked. He glanced over his shoulder to see Dana at his side. At least she was standing by him. 

"No, just bored. Lukey, have you ever tried climbing up this cliff? Looks tough, think ya' could do it?" He taunted, knowing that his challenges were usually quick to be excepted. 

Luke opened his mouth to accept, but was beaten to it by Dana. "No he doesn't. He's not going to do something crazy like trying to climb up that cliff. It's probably sand, and will break under any weight! Ean, you're crazy just to think it!" 

Luke's eyes grew wide, and hoped that Ean's retort wouldn't evolve beating that tar out of them both. Instead, the older member laughed, causing Luke to get even more worried about the situation. He could climb it, he thought to himself, he had managed to climb worse. Dana had probably just upped the odds. 

"It's Luke's choice, Paina, I'm sure he doesn't care what you think." He chuckled. Dana's eyes grew fiery at the mocking of her name. Luke read her anger, and stepped between the two, just in case Dana was irate enough to try anything on the stronger Ean. 

"He's right it is my choice, Dana." Luke said smoothly to left before turning to Ean at his right, "and I wont do it. She has a point, it's probably to risky." 

Ean's eyes grew even more competitive. "What, are ya' yella?" 

"No he's not!" Dana yelled. Luke held her back, as she wanted to lunge over to Ean. Ean just laughed, and took a step back. 

"Whatever, girly. He's just as much a girl as ta listen to ya. I'll do it, then, and you too can sit down here and be scared." Ean started for the cliff, but Luke could hold his tongue no longer, and spoke out. 

"Wait! I'll do it." He looked back to Dana. "I can do it." He started towards Ean, before Dana grabbed at his arm. 

"No, Luke, this is nuts. He can't make you do this. Don't be so weak and agree to his challenge. Say no." Dana clung to his forearm, refusing to let him go to the gamble. 

"Dana, I've climbed worse. It's not that far a fall if I do slip. I wont get hurt. Just let me go." He pulled away from her. Dana's bottom lip quivered. 

"If you do this, I'll never speak to you again. It doesn't matter if you win or loose, it's if you agree. Make up your mind. Him or me. This is your last chance, Luke." She folded her arm, again. Luke took a deep breath, his mind racing. 

Dana or Ean. Dana would forgive him easier, she was the only one her age in the area so they were kind of stuck. Ean, on the other hand, was stubborn and held grudges for a lot longer. His twisted mind wouldn't let go to something until a major sacrifice was made. Cross him and you would cross every one of his friends. Luke looked to Dana, and she read his face. 

"I'm sorry, then." She sighed, and turned around. 

Luke wanted to say something, but Ean called him towards the cliff. 

"She got a problem?" he whispered. 

Luke shook his head. "Forget about her, let's go." 

"Go?" Ean grinned, letting evil intent to creep into his gaze. "Well, then Go!" 

Luke lunged up the face, and quickly found a hand hold. Ean had the height advantage, and had a better start then Luke, but Luke's speed would give him an advantage more towards the top. Luke didn't look over his shoulder to see if Dana had turned around to watch. He knew. 

The cliff face was not as smooth as he first thought. Hand and foot holds were at his disposal the higher he climbed. Ean, at his side, started to breath heavy closing on the mid point of the cliff. Luke had an idea that the older was all talk, and came up to gain the lead. 

He had the lead, and a win, well in hand, just as he surpassed the midpoint. Ean was trying to hard to reach up higher then his grasp, and was always slipping when he tried for a hand hold. Luke wanted to gloat, or at least give his opponent a exulting grin. He turned his head over his shoulder, and saw Ean's slow climb. He was about to call out at him, but didn't. His hand foot slipped, and he suddenly found himself hanging by his hands. 

Luke's heart was pounding, and sweat beaded down his face. There was no way to get his foot back. It kept slipping, he couldn't get a grip. He heard Dana screaming from below, and her frantic cries only made his efforts more clumsy. His wide eyes glanced over at Ean, who had caught up. Luke's eyes could tell Ean wanted complete, and win, but he had paused near him. 

"Come on, Luke, get your footing. Don't fall, please don't fall." Ean pleaded. 

Luke couldn't even nod he was shaking so. His booted foot couldn't get the hold he had slipped from. His mind was getting clouded with fear, and he couldn't focus. He was going to fall! His mind screamed. Dana's words were echoing his thoughts. 

He took a deep breath, and tried to follow Ean's statements. Luke managed to find confidence in the fact that Ean cared about him, and that Dana still did. His foot still continued to slip, and his hands were starting to do the same. His eyes were starting to tear he was so afraid. What could he do? Nothing. What could his friends do? Nothing. He was stuck, and slipping fast. 

"Concentrate." Ean said, or Luke thought he said. It didn't sound like something Ean would say. Maybe he said it to himself? He had to take whoever said that's advice, and concentrate. He closed his eyes, and put his mind to his task. He had to push away his fears, and push away his feelings. He had to be calm. 

Luke lifted his foot, slowly, and found it's place. The second followed quickly. Still lost in his thoughts, Luke managed to climb the rest of the face, all the way up to the top flats. Ean pulled him up, he was waiting, and brought him out of his thoughts with a firm smack on the back. Luke took a deep breath, and looked down the cliff to see Dana. She smiled, and was breathing her own sigh of relief. 

"Think she'll really never speak to you again?" Ean spoke in a voice only Luke could hear. Luke shrugged as he leaned away from the cliff. 

"I don't think I lost my only chance with her, she'll give me another." He grinned. Ean laughed at his remark, and shook his head. 

"You may have one another chance from her, but you sure lost this one! And I tell ya, I'm not about to give you another anytime soon. Count on that one, Lukey, count on it." Ean had stood again, and surveyed the cliff. "'Round the back we can get down. No more cliffs for you, today. Maybe tomorrow you can try again. I'll go easy on you." 

Luke gave Ean a 'no chance' look, and stood alongside his friend. "You were scared, you even made sense. Concentrate, geeze, where did you come up with that one." 

Ean shook his head. "I don't make sense Luke, and neither do you. Skywalker, you were so scared you were hearing things. I never said that." 

"You didn't?" Luke looked puzzled. "Oh well, I must have said it to myself, or something. Whatever. I'm thirsty. Let's say winner buy's the drinks?" 

"Ha! Luke, you lost. Loser's buy the drinks. I won, you lost." 

Luke nodded. "I guess so." 

End 


End file.
